


Graceful

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili watches Fili train.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Kudos: 11





	Graceful

Kili loved watching his brother train.

Years of everyday training had perfected his brother's technique. Fili was fast and precise and almost dancing through each move.

There was nothing like seeing the sweat glistening on his bared skin, the way his body moved, the small smirk after beating yet another partner.

Kili was entranced, every single time.

Yes, there was nothing better than watching Fili.

“Kili! Why don’t you join me? Let’s show them what we can do together!”

Except maybe for the joy when they got the opportunity to train together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 1. You can find all the amazing Stories everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/187760672290/drabble-challenge-1-the-summary-hello-thank).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
